


Come to Me

by pinkpoodlepop



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, PLUS theres norfin in this if u choose to look at it that way :D, Sexual Content, also a lot of jealousy!! if ur into that u should READ THIS!!!!, this is just porn im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpoodlepop/pseuds/pinkpoodlepop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Norway makes some questionable decisions during the Nordics' group outing to a club?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! beware: the fault with this story is that i couldnt decide if i wanted it to be rly rly cute or rly rly sexy, so i just made it both!!! hope thats okay haha :D  
> please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3

Finland looked at himself in the mirror of his bedroom critically, playing with the hem of the cherry red button-down shirt he had decided to put on. He'd probably already spent too much time in front of the mirror, contemplating the look of just about every outfit he owned and assessing his hair for about an hour now, but he had to look perfect for tonight's date with Sweden.

 

It wasn't even a date, really, because the other Nordic countries were going as well, but he and his boyfriend hadn't been out together for about a month now, and Finland was itching for a good time and an even better time when he got home tonight.

 

He decided on a pair of tight jeans that Sweden bought for him a couple months ago and a gray t-shirt, they were only going to a club after all. Finland was cautious at first because nightclubs definitely weren't his boyfriend's favorite place in the world, what with the loud music and drunk people constantly surrounding you, but he came up with a plan of sorts to make him feel a little more comfortable. Giggling a little bit just thinking about what was to come, he walked downstairs, sliding his hand down the smooth oak banister that he and Sweden had polished last summer. It was getting a little dirty again, though. Maybe they could polish it again soon. Smiling just thinking about the idea, he reached the bottom of the stairs. With a little time before the group arrived to pick him up, he walked towards his navy blue corduroy couch and sat, fingering the soft fabric with a light smile still on his face.

 

A couple loud knocks on the door brought him back to reality about ten minutes later. He jumped up and hurried to the door, knowing who it was just from the rhythm. Smiling hugely from thinking about the huge yet delicate hands that made the sound, he opened the door and looked up at his boyfriend with a stupidly happy look on his face. Sweden's handsome build was a silhouette against the harsh headlights of the car in the driveway. The sight made Finland catch his breath. A fond expression was apparent on the normally collected face as the two met each other's eyes and took a step forward to share a quick embrace.

 

"Hey Sve! Come on i- oh wait! I guess I should come on out!" he laughed and smiled, turning around to turn off the lights. As he was turned, his smile fell a little and he mentally scolded himself for making such a silly mistake so early in the night. He wanted to impress Sweden, after all! Not make a fool of himself in front of him! Oh well, he shrugged, it's not like his boyfriend was a stranger to the Finn's quirks.

 

Turning back around with the smile back on his face, Finland walked towards Sweden and stood up on tiptoes so the other would lean down for their lips to meet in a sweet, quick kiss. However, Sweden obviously had other ideas, because while he did lean down to kiss Finland, instead of pulling away a few seconds after their lips met, he set his hands gently upon the smaller nation’s waist and pulled him forward until their bodies were touching. Finland squeaked a little and put his hands on Sweden’s chest, clutching a little at the fabric of the soft shirt he wore.

 

After about a minute of standing in front of the open door kissing, a loud honk sounded from the driveway. Finland jumped and broke apart from the kiss while Sweden just opened his eyes, looking as annoyed as he always did when they were interrupted.

 

“Guys, come on! Stop your smooching, we don’t have all night!” a loud voice yelled from the car’s open window, making the two on the porch roll their eyes. Finland smiled sheepishly and stepped out of the embrace to close and lock the front door, then quickly went back to Sweden’s side.

 

Squinting against the blazing headlights, Finland started walking down the steps towards the car with the taller nation begrudgingly in tow. They got into the backseat, sitting so close they almost overlapped each other, and two gazes met theirs, one indifferent and one exaggeratedly (and jokingly) disgusted.

 

“Not cool, guys! We’ve been sitting here for like a million years waiting for that little lovefest to end!” Denmark’s always loud, always enthusiastic voice yelled at them from the driver’s seat.

 

“We’re sitting less than a foot away, no need to yell,” Sweden started, sounding cold and scathing outwardly but those who knew him knew it was just a part of the game he and Denmark played every time they got together, constantly trying to one-up each other to impress their respective significant others or just to prove that even after the tensions had passed between their nations, they were still as strong and as ready for a fight as ever, “Also, we were barely there for two minutes, let alone a million years.”

 

“I say tonight's drinks are on Sve for making me and Norge wait!” Denmark exclaimed, fully ignoring what the other nation said and turning around to pull out of the driveway, clapping his hands together as if it finalized his decision.

 

“I say tonight’s drinks are on you for being a massive idiot,” Norway said, turning around in his seat to flick Denmark's ear after he protested loudly and then turning back around to give a quick wave to the car’s newest addition, “Hey Fin.”

 

“Hey Nor!” Finland said, looking up brightly from where he was looking happily at he and Sweden’s hands locked together, “Are you excited for tonight? Because I know I am, I missed all of us being together!”

 

“As excited as I could possibly be with this blockhead planning to get totally smashed,” he replied, gesturing to Denmark with a wave of his hand, earning another protest and a faux betrayed look, but each being quelled immediately with a quick pet to his hair, “Eyes on the road, superstar. We don’t wanna crash before we even get there.”

 

Finland and Sweden shared a look, both pretty glad that their relationship wasn’t like the one going on in the front seat, where Denmark was trying to land a kiss on an unwilling Norway’s cheek while driving. The Finn fidgeted a little next to Sweden, anxious to get to the club so he could begin to put his plan in motion.

 

“Hej, you okay?” he jumped a little at the sudden whisper, but calmed just as fast. He looked up at Sweden, secretly pleased at the slightly worried look he was getting from the other -it's nice to feel taken care of, okay?!- before another whisper graced his ears, “We don’t have to go with them tonight, we could go right back home and be alone together.”

 

Letting out a small giggle, he scooted back a little to lay his head on the taller man’s shoulder so he could whisper a reply, “As tempting as that sounds, I want to go out tonight! I would like to be with only you, but being with our friends will be good for us! In fact, we’re probably alone together too much.”

 

“Never could have too much alone time with you,” Sweden wrapped his arms around Finland’s waist and they both sighed, one breathless with a laugh and one relaxed and full of content.

 

“That’s my Sve, always the charmer,” Finland said in a hushed, yet playful tone, closing his eyes and listening to the pair up front argue about the fastest way to get to the club.

 

After about five minutes, a sudden realization came to Finland, making him sit up from his comfortable spot on Sweden’s lap, “Um, hey Nor? When are we going to pick up Ice?”

 

"Oh, did I not mention it? He's not really feeling well tonight so he decided to stay home. A good decision, if you ask me. I'd want to skip out on tonight, too."

 

"Aw, what a shame! That is too bad, I'll have to text him to get well soon!" The Finn said, already wriggling a little to pull his phone out of his back pocket, making his partner grunt a little and grip his hips tightly.

 

"Stay still, hon," Sweden whispered heavily into his ear, sounding like he was gritting his teeth. Finland caught his breath and, with pink tinged cheeks, he leaned back in his previous position against his boyfriend’s chest and thought how- if the night went as planned- he would be back in this spot later.

 

They arrived at the club about thirty minutes later, with Denmark insisting they would've gotten there faster if they had taken his shortcut and Norway arguing that they would’ve died if they listened to any of his ideas, and yes of course that includes that idea you had about doing body shots off Iceland in fact that's probably why he didn't want to come tonight you idiot.

 

After entering, they immediately found a large booth to sit at, Denmark sitting for about ten seconds before standing right back up with loud promises of booze. Norway and Sweden shared a look at their friend’s antics, but Finland just stared at the busy dance floor, fidgeting in his spot next to Sweden, watching the crowd of people dance to the beat of the music shaking the entire building.

 

“Ah, they look like they are having so much fun! I would go down there to dance with everyone but that would be a disaster because I haven’t had any drinks yet!” Finland laughed at himself and drummed his fingers lightly on Sweden's knee, running his index finger along his upper leg, getting dangerously close to the top of his thigh, "Maybe once we’ve both had a couple drinks, we can head down there?"

 

"Ya wanna dance with me?" Sweden snorted quietly, pulling Finland closer to him on the bench, earning a (hopefully) teasing smirk from Norway across the table. He caught the Finn's hand on its journey down his leg and kissed his fingertips, making the smaller man squirm. They moved closer together, Finland turning around completely to rest his forehead against Sweden’s and letting their lips meet. Sweden gripped his hips tightly and pulled him onto his lap.

 

“Guys, I’m bac- whoa! Some Fin and Swede action going on already and the drinks haven’t even gone ‘round!” Denmark whooped, yelling and sloshing the drinks all over himself, earning a few looks from the people standing around, “I hope to see more of that soon! Maybe I can even join i- ow! Come on, Nor, I’m just kidding! You’re the only one I wa- OW!”

 

“Stop being such a moron,” Norway said, sighing at the amount of drinks the Dane got and how half the glasses were already spilled all over the table, then turning around to say coldly, “You might as well go back and get more drinks now if you’re just going to pour them all over the table, unless that a fun new Danish drinking game that I’ve never heard of,”

 

“Aha, luckily I got enough drinks to hold us over for a while!,” Denmark replied, laughing, blissfully unaware of the nasty looks he was getting from half his tablemates, “Go back to your sexy times, guys, I won’t interrupt! As long as you let me watc-”

 

“I’m sure they don’t want you within ten feet of them, let alone drooling at every move they make,” Norway cut in, making a blushing Finland shoot a grateful look at him, “Besides, we should start on these drinks.”

 

“Now you’re talking!” Denmark cheered, then turned back to the two countries to say something, but found they had gone back to their previous activity, "Hey! Hey, come on! It's time for drinks!"

 

Sweden let out a small growl as Finland pulled away from where he was placing small wet kisses on his neck to reach up from where his delicate hand was going up the Swede's shirt to pull one of the drinks closer. Taking a small whiff, the Fin smiled and said, "Thanks for getting my favorite drink, Tan! How did you even remember what it is?" obviously not realizing at what an alarming rate Sweden's possessive side was coming out. Even the grip he had on his hips didn’t faze the talkative Finn, he just kept talking to Denmark about the drinks. Finland leaned forward in his spot on Sweden’s lap again, making his throat tighten, to drag a big glass full of dark liquid towards his side of the table.

 

“For you, Sve!” the Finn said, turning to peck Sweden’s cheek then looking back at the other two countries, who were bickering as always, and smiled, “Okay, let’s begin!”

 

“Finally! I thought we’d never start!” Denmark stood up, placing one foot on the seat and held his drink to the sky, “Cheers!”

 

Finland said a not as loud, but just as enthusiastic cheers back to Denmark and took a big gulp of his drink, making his eyes water. Sweden and Norway rolled their eyes and took sips of their glasses too, Sweden muttering a small cheer- just to make Finland happy- and Norway stayed silent- just to annoy Denmark.

 

The group continued drinking and talking until they all felt a pleasant buzz. When empty glasses hit the table, Denmark started trying to convince Norway to go dance with him. After insisting he wouldn’t want to dance with him even if they were the last people on the planet, Norway turned, placing both his hands on the table and leaning forward until he was about six inches from Finland's startled face.

 

"Fin, wanna go dance with me?"

 

Immediately Denmark and Sweden stood and protested, both with flushed cheeks. Finland fell off the lap he was in and Norway was jostled forward enough that he was only about an inch from the Finn's face. Their noses were almost touching and they could hear the intakes of breath from the other two men. Finland was nervous, everyone seemed to know what was was going on but him. Why did Sweden seem so angry about him dancing with Norway? Why was Denmark's face so red? Since he didn't know the problem, he glanced worriedly at Sweden and pushed Norway back a little to smile at him.

 

"Sure! I've been wanting to dance all night!"

 

Two groans sounded from the table as Norway backed all the way up, looking pleased. Looking smugly at Sweden and Denmark, he walked around the table and held hand out to a very confused Finn. He took his hand and was instantly pulled to his feet to stand next to Norway, "Let's go, babe."

 

Finland's jaw dropped comically and as they walked away from the table, after shooting a extremely confused look at a paralyzed Sweden and tomato-faced Denmark, he hissed under his breath, "Nor, wha-"

 

"Listen, we're going to go down there and put on a show for them. I like when Denmark is jealous and I know for a fact you think it's cute when Sve gets all possessive over you," he added in, rolling his eyes at Finland's feeble denial and pulling him down the couple steps that led to the busy dance floor, "Just play along with what I do, okay?"

 

Finland had so many questions, he could barely organize them into sentences, "What?! Even if I did like it when Ruotsi gets possessive-which I don't!- I wouldn't want him to be angry with you! You're my closest friend! And what about Denmark, I don't want him to be mad at me! And what does put on a show even mean?! What are we going to do?!"

 

"Hey, trust me. Denmark won't be mad, and if Sve's mad at me, then I'll deal with it. We aren't going to do anything bad, hey, HEY! Fin, look at me, I won't hurt you. You freaking out will just make this harder," glancing back at the table, where the two frozen nations both stared back, Denmark looking like he was mumbling to himself and Sweden glaring pointedly. Norway stopped the journey to the crowded floor and turned to the Finn, putting his hands on his waist. Not only to calm his friend, but to see the almost furious glint in Sweden's eye as he clenched his fists in his lap, right where Finland was just sitting.

 

"I just don't understand, what will making them jealous do?" the Finn looked up at his friend, surprised to see he had taken a step closer.

 

"You'll see when we're done, okay? I don't wanna do this without you agreeing, but you gotta trust me, this is a good idea," Norway sighed, "I promise you'll see what I mean in a while."

 

"I-okay," Finland said quietly, feeling guilty for a reason he couldn't quite figure out, "So, what are we doi-" he was cut off with a pair of lips pressing against his, making him grab Norway's shoulders so he didn't fall back with shock.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sweden sat in stunned silence as he watched Norway pull his little boyfriend away towards the dance floor. He felt a strong rush of anger rush over him and he closed his eyes to calm himself. Norway and Finland were friends, and Norway wouldn't do anything to hurt the smaller nation. If he did, Sweden would be there in an instant to set things right. They were only going to dance after all.

 

"That's...pretty hot, if you forget it's them," he heard Denmark say in a low voice. His eyes snapped open and he could feel the glare on his own face.

 

“Forgetting that it’s them is a stupid mistake,” Sweden hissed, not in the mood for the other nation’s sex-driven thoughts to come out, “that would just lead to you losing touch with reality and making one of your infamous stupid mistakes.”

 

“Mhm, yeah totally,” Denmark said back, not paying attention to anything other than how Norway gripped Finland’s hand tightly, “Oh man, they look really good, what do you think they’ll look like dancing? Aw man, I can’t even imagine. Why do you think Norge wouldn’t dance with me but he volunteered to dance with Fin?! Whatever, I’m gonna enjoy this while it lasts and get closer so I can have a good show.”

 

"They're just gonna go dance, I don't know show you're preparing yourself for," Sweden replied back, gritting his teeth.

 

"You don't think anything's gonna happen? Look at them, Sve!"

 

Sweden looked over at the two other countries and froze at what he saw. A very freaked out looking Finland was being held by the waist by Norway, who was about three feet closer to Finland than Sweden wanted anyone to be. Clenching his fists, he tried to stand up so he could end this nonsense, but was stopped by Denmark's body, blocking him from leaving the booth.

 

"Don't you dare interrupt them, Sve! This is one of the hottest things I've ever seen Norge do and there's no way I'm letting you end this!" Denmark said, crossing his arms over his chest then walked the couple feet over to the rail separating the tables and dance floor and laughed loudly, taking another gulp of his drink, "Sve, relax and enjoy this! This is great!"

 

Sweden grumbled to himself and walked over to stand next to the excited Danish man, almost daring Norway to try and go farther. He fixed his glasses' position and crossed his arms over his chest, watching Norway's hands with a feeling of intense jealousy. Even though he got to spend every day with the smaller country, he could never get enough. He always felt urges to run his fingers through his silky blonde hair, or touch his soft skin, or do exactly what Norway was doing right now. He almost shuddered thinking about what other things the Norwegian would and could do. He should go over and stop this right now, but as unwilling as he was to admit it, he was curious what would happen on the dance floor too. Maybe not excited like Denmark was, but definitely anxious to find out.

 

Breaking out of his fixed gaze on Norway's hands, he looked at Finland's flushed face. He felt pulses of protectiveness towards seeing him obviously uncomfortable, but seeing him this flustered from a new, not better by a long shot, but new angle made his stomach twist as if he were the one who was causing it. But no, the one who was causing it was currently speaking in a low tone to the Fin and looking pretty nervous himself.

 

Denmark was about to say something to break to silence but, before he could, both taller nations noticed Norway lean in a little. Just before Sweden could even process what was happening, Norway pulled the other into a kiss. He could hear the shocked noise Finland made even from 15 feet away as he grabbed Norway's shoulders, making Sweden think a long, long line of expletives. Denmark yelled said expletives out loud and smacked his hand down on Sweden's arm to grip it just as tightly as the other was gripping the rail.

 

"Holy shit! Sve, fuck, oh my god!" not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him, drinking it in hungrily, "Normally I would be mad about Norge even being near someone else but oh man, the fact that it's Fin is so hot. I'm so into this, Sve, oh my god."

 

"Shut up, Denmark," Sweden grunted, mouth feeling like it was full of cotton as Finland seemed to settle a little into the kiss after Norway pulled away for a moment to whisper something against his lips. He forced the words out of his frozen body and sent an almost panicked glance at Denmark, "I don't like this at all,"

 

"Hey, come on, don't think of it as Fin making out with another guy," Sweden growled while Denmark never took his eyes off the two men, "just think about how hot he looks! Oh my god, just look at that..."

 

He trailed off and Sweden looked back at the two, then immediately wished he hadn't. They had broken apart the kiss which almost made him sigh in relief until he realized that they had moved way past the simple kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finland was confused, to say the least. He struggled against Norway, eyes wide open in shock. The other man kept kissing, even smiling a little when Denmark's shouts reached them. He risked a glance at Sweden and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the anger on his face. It was true, he did like it when his boyfriend got protective, but this was Norway he was kissing! His closest friend! He didn't want his friend to be the subject of that anger! He let out another freaked out sound and tried to push him away again. Norway sighed and pulled back to lean his forehead on Finland's, still so close that their lips still touched when he spoke.

 

"Fin, look at Sve. Imagine later at home when he gets to you. He'll want to make sure that you know you're his. If you go along with this, it'll be so good for you later, I promise."

 

Finland's legs shook a little when he listened to Norway. Thinking about later at home made him shiver and wrap his arms lightly around the other's neck, "I guess...I still feel uncomfortable though,"

 

"Just pretend it's him, Suomi."

 

Finland gasped a little at hearing the Finnish name that only Sweden ever graced him with and Norway leaned forward to take advantage of his parted lips. Thinking about what Norway said, Finland kissed back, still feeling weird with the other's foreign hands on his waist. He risked another glance at his boyfriend and saw that he was speaking angrily to Denmark, who was still staring at them. Feeling strangely let down that Sweden wasn't even looking at them, he made a quick decision that would surely catch his attention. He leaned closer until their bodies were touching top to bottom and grinded his hips against Norway's, making the other's eyes snap open and a smirk fill his face, "That's it, Fin."

 

Finland shakily smiled back and tightened his arms around Norway's neck so he could grind again. Squeezing his eyes shut, he focused on the bubbling words he could hear Denmark shouting excitedly, even over the loud music, though he doubted Sweden would be reacting the same way. He laid his head down on Norway's shoulder so his friends couldn't see his flaming cheeks. He felt a icy feeling of shame rush through him when he thought about what he was doing, so he just completely got his mind out of what he was doing and put his body on autopilot.

 

His plan that he had come up with to make Sweden feel more comfortable was completely out the window. Another cold feeling shook him as Norway whispered into his hair, "You're doing really good, Fin, just a little longer then we can go back over to them."

 

"Are we going to do this until it is over?" Finland asked quietly, opening his eyes and not surprised to find them a little wet. Norway's hands went down a little to squeeze his hips, something Denmark supported very much (if him letting out a huge whoop was any indication).

 

“Yes, is that okay?”

 

“I guess… I have a question, though.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Well,” Finland paused, taking a second to bite his lip and watch as their bodies moved together still, grinding softly, “why did you want me to do this with you? Denmark would’ve probably gotten more jealous if you did it with Sve, and I know I would be jealous if you did it with him! Your plan would've worked without me!”

 

“You’re cute, I wanted to," Finland looked up in surprise, "besides, I don't think Sve would do this willingly."

 

"Yeah..." then he looked up and smiled, "plus you probably couldn't reach his lips!"

 

Norway rolled his eyes, "I'm taller than you, Fin. How do you reach his lips?"

 

"I'm not that short!" he pouted playfully then leaned his forehead back on Norway's shoulder to hide his grin, "He leans down a lot for me, he doesn't want me to hurt my neck by stretching up," Finland smiled widely, "plus sometimes he even picks me up, which I like a lot!"

 

"When your legs are around his waist?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

Suddenly, Norway broke away from their close proximity and grabbed Finland's hand. He dragged the surprised and confused man over to where the rail separated them and the place where Sweden and Denmark stood. Finland met Sweden's eyes as he clumsily followed, and he was surprised to find that Sweden's cheeks were pink and his mouth was open a little, as if surprised. Finland gave him a small smile and mouthed at him 'You'll catch flies'. Sweden's mouth snapped shut and before Finland could giggle at how flustered the other was, he was spun around and pushed up against the rail, in between where Sweden's hands gripped the bar with white knuckles.

 

Norway placed his hands on the very tops of Finland's thighs and lifted him up until he wrapped his legs around his hips. He leaned in and their lips met again, but this time Norway forced his tongue into the Finn's mouth. Finland squeaked but didn't pull away, Sweden and Denmark could see his every move now and now that he knew Sweden wasn't absolutely furious, he wanted to look good for him. He gave his best attempt at being sexy and wrapped his arms around Norway's neck and moaned loudly into his mouth.

 

"Oh my god," the strangled words came from Denmark and Sweden in unison, making the other two smirk and move to where their audience could have a good view.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sweden's legs shook under him as he watched Finlandgrind against Norway's hips. His mouth dropped open and he swore he could feel the rush of blood through his veins. He glanced down to see if his blood was pouring out of his body, and was almost surprised to not see his clothes sticky with dark red liquid. How could it be that this intense feeling was contained inside his body? He wanted desperately to be the one touching Finland, wanted desperately to be the one he was touching like that. He longed for it. Yet, he could barely move, let alone walk over to the two to get his angel back safe in his arms.

 

Despite the surge of raging jealousy, he still felt the familiar gut-wrenching pleasure he got when he saw Finland with those beautiful cheeks aflare. His hand gripped the rail tighter than ever as he watched the two countries on the dance floor whisper to each other, laughing like their actions weren't causing Sweden class-A stress. He did, slightly, take relief in knowing that Finland didn't really know what was going on either, but he still felt his mouth go dry when he saw the two bodies grinding against each other.

 

Next to him, Denmark was still giddy with excitement. He bounced on his toes and clapped his hands together to let off some of his cheer, "Sve! Sve, Sve, Sve! Are you seeing this?! Look at how their bodies just- oh my god. And their faces! This is so great I can't even put it into words!"

 

"Then stop trying to," Sweden muttered back. For some reason, he felt more angry towards Denmark for simply noticing how attractive Finland was -not that it was hard to, he’s gorgeous- than towards Norway, who was doing everything to Finland that Sweden didn't want done to him. Denmark always seemed to be able to grind Sweden's gears better than anyone. Old habits die hard, obviously.

 

“Sve, don’t be so grumpy! I don’t even understand how you can be like that even when you’re right in front of Norge and Fin being really fucking hot,”

 

Sweden repeated a mantra of ‘shut up Denmark’ in his head until his annoyance went away and could open his eyes to see Finland smiling against Norway’s shoulder. He felt the feeling come back and he had to avert his eyes again. He took the couple steps back the table and picked back up his drink, gulping back the entire thing in a few large swallows. The alcohol burned his throat as it went down but smoothed out the nerves in his stomach so he grabbed another off the table and downed half of that too. Feeling slightly better and slightly less manic, he joined Denmark in watching the two on the dance floor again, just in time to see Norway pull away from Finland mid-grind to grab his hand and pull him towards where Denmark and Sweden were standing.

 

Sweden caught Finland’s eyes and his heart tugged at the sweet smile he gave him. His eyes moved down to catch his lips mouth something. You’ll catch flies. He realized he was staring with his mouth open stupidly and quickly snapped it shut. He could feel a disgusting warmth on his cheeks and he felt the urge to hide his face like a child.

 

Before he could do anything else, Finland was spun around and slammed onto the rail, so rough it made it wobble slightly, right in between where both Sweden's hands gripped it so tightly. He could feel some soft hair touch one of his hands when Finland was lifted from the ground and his mouth dropped back open again.

 

He saw Finland's arms and legs wrap tightly around Norway so he wouldn't fall and his heart constricted just as tightly. From this angle, Sweden could see the exact moment their lips met in another kiss, much more heated than the first one.

 

Needing some kind of reassurance that this was actually happening, he looked to Denmark next to him, but he found that he was staring at the two smaller nations with the same shocked expression that Sweden was sure was on his face.

 

A familiar yet definitely unwelcome pleasure pooled in his stomach when he looked back down at Finland's wet tongue entering Norway's mouth, making his mouth water slightly. He could still feel Finland's hair on the back of his hand and, in a quick movement, he pushed his entire hand into the soft strands and pulled a little. A gargled sound came from the small Finn, making Sweden's lips twitch and Norway pull back in surprise. He looked up and when he saw Sweden's hand he smirked and pulled Finland back into a kiss.

 

"Holy shit," Denmark said, finally snapping out of his frozen stupor. He pushed his hand through his hair and bounced up and down on his toes, "This is so fucking sexy."

 

Norway let out a small sound, pleased that he was getting the reaction he wanted from both men, and moved his hands up Finland's shirt, earning a hiss of 'your hands are cold!' against his lips. He chuckled and moved so Denmark could get a good view of their tongues sliding together.

 

Sweden let his hand play with Finland's hair for about thirty seconds before losing the battle with himself to stay still. He fell to his knees so he was even with the back of Finland's head and pulled his tight grip on the other's hair back sharply so he could press his lips in the spot directly behind his ear that Sweden knew drove him crazy. The tug on his hair made Finland separate from he and Norway's kiss, but once he felt his favorite warm lips press against one of his most sensitive areas, he felt an extremely loud moan come out of him and he squeezed his eyes shut. Norway didn't seem too bothered by this and simply placed his lips on another spot on Finland's neck, making the smallest nation feel the first sparks of arousal inside.

 

"Fuck, guys, don't leave me out!" Sweden barely heard Denmark, but he saw him jump quickly over the rail and get behind Norway, pulling him out of his grip on Finland and pushing him up against the rail right next to where the younger country almost lost his balance from being dropped so suddenly, but stayed upright thanks to Sweden reaching through the bars on the rail to hold onto his arm.

 

Finland spun around and as soon as he met Sweden's burning gaze he put his feet on one of the bars and made himself tall enough to where he could finally kiss his boyfriend. As soon as their lips met, Sweden broke out of his trance and leaned down to put his arms around Finland’s waist so he could pick him up and pull him over the rail. Finland’s feet kicked off lightly from the top of the rail so his legs could find their home wrapped around Sweden’s waist.

 

Sweden's hands found their place on Finland's ass and he could hear an intake of breath from him, making Sweden grin and nip his lip before initiating the kiss again. Finland licked along Sweden's bottom lip and pulled lightly at his hair. Sweden stepped backwards until he hit the table and he sat on the seat, pulling Finland into his lap and petting his hair, letting the Fin put his hands on his chest and leave wet kisses under his chin and whisper to him.

 

"Fin, you looked so good out there, baby," he whispered into the others ear, making him shiver and lick a stripe up his neck, "I wanna take you home now and make you remember that you're mine."

 

Finland whined and pulled away from Sweden's neck, meeting his gaze and smiling coyly, "I know I'm yours, I'll never forget that,"

 

"Hm, you seemed pretty cozy down there. Coulda fooled me."

 

Finland worried his lip a little and tried to decipher the look in Sweden's eyes, was he mad at him? He seemed to be enjoying it earlier and, if the way he was nibbling on his ear meant anything, he didn't seem to be very angry, but still. If Sweden was angry, Finland would do everything in his ability to calm him. Maybe his plan could still be salvaged after all!

 

Granted, it wasn't a very grand or even well thought out plan. If anything, it was pretty basic. However, Sweden was a simple man with simple needs and Finland had no doubts that what he was going to do would have a positive effect. In fact, the only bad part about this idea was that Finland would have a hard time prying himself off Sweden long enough to get to somewhere with a bed so they could finally stop holding back.

 

Finland glanced over his shoulder at Denmark and Norway tangled together against the rail and figured they had about ten minutes before the others would start insisting that their time at the club was over and they had to go home immediately. Ten minutes, that was probably enough time.

 

Finland turned back around and planted a small kiss on Sweden's cheek and stood up, scooting backwards out of the seat. He smiled brightly at how his hands stayed on his waist, not wanting to let him stand up. Sweden frowned and tried to pull Finland back to him, but he danced out of his reach.

 

"Control yourself, baby, you'll get what you want soon enough" he purred in his most seductive voice, leaning forward to flick his tongue against Sweden's open lips and rest his hands lightly on his knees, "But for now, I think I need some reminding of just what is it that you want from me."

 

Sweden tried to put his hands on the Fin's hips to pull him closer but his hand was slapped lightly away, "Sve, you naughty boy, where's that self restraint, huh? Am I making you excited? Are you hard for me? Seems like Ruotsi just can't control himself around me, hm? Maybe I'll get Denmark over here and let him touch me as your punishment, how does that sound?"

 

Sweden growled and clenched his fists on his lap. He was unbelievably turned on and that sweet syrupy voice was making him melt under the sheer intensity of it. Finland was leaving light pecks down his throat, making him squirm in his seat. All he could think about was how much he wanted to fuck him right here and now and show the whole club that this beautiful angel was his and anyone who even looked his way would be in trouble. Sweden forced himself to think about anything other than how Finland’s hands were sliding up his thighs and how his kisses were turning more passionate by the second. He squeezed his eyes shut and thanked God for this amazing being before him. How did he ever get so lucky? A sweet, gorgeous, adorable, funny, kind, sexy boyfriend that could do that with his tongue was the last thing Sweden thought he deserved, but he would be eternally grateful that he was presented with this miracle.

 

Feeling a little choked up from his thoughts, he opened his eyes again to see adorable pink cheeks and bright lavender eyes right in front of him. Once their gazes meet, Finland immediately smiled cutely and left a sweet kiss on his nose, so unlike the hot kisses he was previously leaving on his neck. With another kiss, this one closer to his lips, Finland backed up again, this time standing up, making Sweden groan and roll his head back. He didn’t get much time to be upset, though, because the smaller nation turned on his heel and sat back down lightly in the other’s lap. Sweden couldn’t hold himself back anymore and wrapped both arms around Finland’s waist and pulled him back against his chest, bucking up with his hips and making them both moan.

 

"Mmm..." Finland moaned, putting his cool hands over Sweden's, "as much as I love it when you take control of me, let me do this. I wanna make you feel good, honey,"

 

"Ya always make me feel good," he whispered back, burying his nose in soft hair.

 

Finland smiled. Even when his brain was probably mush, his boyfriend always managed to compliment him. He gently pulled Sweden's arms from around him and simply placed his big hands on his hips, "Well, hopefully this'll feel really good."

 

He punctuated the end of his sentence by grinding his ass down on Sweden's lap, making both men moan out loud. They got a look from someone standing near by, but they couldn't bring themselves to care. Finland put his hands back on Sweden's knees and arched his back, moving his hips to the beat of the song that was playing. Sweden gripped his waist tightly and gaped at how his little boyfriend’s hips could move like that. In public too! He’d always loved his hips and always tried to show his appreciation for them as much as possible, but this would require a whole new level of praise.

 

Finland leaned back against Sweden’s chest again, sweat making some strands of hair stick to his forehead. He raised his hands over his head, stretching them out then placing them on the back of the Swede’s head and twisting his fingers in his hair. Pulling slightly at his hair and rolling his hips to meet Sweden’s small thrusts made Finland smile brightly. His plan was working! Sweden didn’t seem to be awkward about showing affection to him in this packed club anymore and the Finn was determined to keep it that way

 

Sweden shut his eyes and let his head fall onto Finland’s shoulder. Relaxing into the rhythm of their bodies moving together, he shivered with anticipation for when they could finally go home. Why didn’t they just drive here separately? Now they had to wait for Denmark and Norway to finish whatever the hell they were doing so they could go home and God, Sweden was tempted to just pick up Finland right now and run them home if he had to. He groaned softly and left a few kisses on the back of his neck, hoping to do more than kiss and grind when they finally got to their bed.

 

They stayed in their own little world for what seemed like hours, but was probably only about five minutes. Just as Finland felt like he was going to explode from the eager energy building inside of him, he felt a rough palm grab his forearm and pull harshly, ejecting him roughly from his spot on Sweden’s lap.

 

“Ow! Wha-”

 

"Fin, Sve, it's time to go home."

 

Finland looked up and almost laughed at how disheveled Norway was, with his hair mussed and shirt wrinkled, and how an equally disheveled and insanely wrecked Denmark was less than a foot behind him, obviously showing great self control by not throwing himself at Norway. Finland felt Sweden stand up from the booth behind him and then spat playfully, "You didn't have to pull me like that!"

 

"If I didn't, would you have gotten off of him?"

 

"I- ah, well, probably not..." Finland trailed off, feeling Sweden press up against his back to get out of the booth and shivering at the light touches he left on his hips, "but that still hurt!"

 

"Sorry. Let's leave before Denmark explodes," he said, gesturing towards the jittery man behind him.

 

"Yeah, let's go!" Finland grabbed Sweden's hand and smiled at his face, still flushed from their previous activity. Norway rolled his eyes and turned, grabbing Denmark's sleeve to stop him from reaching toward one of two drinks left on the table and pulling him towards the door. Finland chattered excitedly to Sweden and pressed up against his side as they followed the other two. They were so caught up in each other and trailing behind the others so far that by the time they got to the car, Norway and Denmark were already in the car, kissing again. Finland let Sweden open the door for him, giggling at his constant need to be a gentleman. When the taller man got in behind him, Finland immediately climbed back into his lap, straddling him again and wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

"Mhm, can't wait till we get home, baby," he whispered against Sweden's red cheek, "I want you to make me remember who I belong to. I've been bad tonight, Sve, I think a punishment is in order. What do you think?"

 

Sweden managed a gargled order of Denmark, go now before smashed his lips against his little love's. He slightly registered a reply from the driver, but he had more important things to focus on at the moment. It was only about a twenty minute drive to Sweden's house from here and he could make it until then. He had to. For a brief moment, he considered ravishing his boyfriend in the backseat of Denmark’s car, but he decided against it. No one else would ever get to see the Finn lost in arousal and pleasure like he did. Especially not fucking Denmark.

 

So, he kept himself under control. Even though he only allowed himself to touch the Finn chastely, he still managed to lose himself in the other man. He lightly trailed his fingers along the curve of his spine and leaned into the gentle tugs on his lip Finland was giving with his teeth. He heard a moan from the front seats and could only hope Denmark was paying as much attention to the road as he seemed to be paying attention to Norway.

 

After a car ride that seemed to last longer than the centuries that the four nations had known each other finally came to an end with a screeching halt in front of Sweden's house, "Okay! Sve, Fin, I love you guys but it's time for you to go! Like, right now!"

 

Sweden didn’t waste any time. He immediately tightened his grip on Finland’s hips and scooted them both out hastily opened door. Finland giggled and leaned back to say goodbyes to his two friends then shut the door. As soon as the door was closed, the car immediately sped away, leaving the two alone at last.

 

“Mmm,” Finland moaned, turning around and pressing himself right up against Sweden. He got up on his tiptoes, pressing kisses and giggles against the other’s neck, “I’ve been waiting for this, Ruotsi. Let’s go inside!”

 

Sweden immediately slid his hands down the Finn’s back, raking moans out of him, and lifted him so their lips could meet and his legs could wrap around his waist. Sweden carried him up to the door and unwillingly broke away from the kiss to pull the spare key out of the plant and unlock the door in a hurry. As soon as they were inside, Sweden slammed the door shut with his foot and all but ran to his room, thankful it wasn’t on the top floor so he wouldn’t have to deal with the stairs in his desperate and somewhat intoxicated state.

 

He finally got to the bed and let Finland down gently, the tips of his toes touching the ground lightly. They shared a sweet kiss before Finland pulled away and smiled brightly. He took the Swede's hands from hem of his shirt, "Sve, come on! I'm so ready!"

 

He pushed the Swede lightly on the chest, making him sit down. He got in his lap again and started to grind like at the club. Sweden felt the familiar warmth pooling in his stomach when their bodies made contact with each roll of Finland's hips. He fell back onto the bed and Finland giggled, scooting up so he was straddling Sweden's hips, resting his palms on his chest and grinding his ass down on the other's cock.

 

The action did it's job, to say the least. Sweden let out an almost animalistic groan and bucked up his hips roughly, making them both moan at the contact. Finland immediately leaned up and took off his shirt, Sweden taking the chance and taking off his as well. They slid back together and grinded together some more, Sweden’s hips coming off the bed every time he met the other’s.

 

“Ruotsi, oh,” Finland moaned, moving in to lick along the Swede’s neck, and repeated his words from earlier, “wanna make you feel good, wanna show you I’m only for you.”

 

Sweden sat up and Finland moved down his body until he reached his tented pants. He let out a cheeky giggle and palmed it a little, “This for me, baby?”

 

Sweden groaned and moved a hand over his face before mumbling, “All yours.”

 

“Yeah, all mine…” he trailed off, kissing right above where he was currently unbuttoning the jeans. He pulled down the offending pants swiftly and mouthed lightly at the cock begging to be freed. Letting his eyes flutter shut, he played with the top hem of the other’s boxers, earning utterly delicious moans that only the Finn could ever draw out of Sweden. In the same swift movement he used to remove the pants, he grabbed his boxers and pulled, immediately licking a long stripe up the underside of the cock that sprang out.

 

Sweden groaned and fisted Finland's hair in one hand and pushed his cock into his mouth with the other. Once upon a time he'd be as gentle as possible and barely touch the Finn during sex (not wanting to scare him away), but after years and years and years of having sex almost every night, he'd learned that his love liked it when Sweden was a little rough with him. At first, it was a challenge to let go of his control around someone he wanted to take care of more than anyone, but when he noticed that the Finn's moans got louder and more desperate when he gripped his hips tightly enough to leave bruises, he had no problem changing his ways. Of course, he still held firm to the thought that Finland should be treated with the utmost care and respect, no matter what he said or how much the other Nordics made fun of him for it. Finland was a precious jewel, with eyes twinkling like diamonds and teeth shining like pearls, and he should be treated as much. However, diamonds are some of the strongest materials on the planet and couldn't be broken easily, and Finland was the same way. Beautiful and stunning, but strong and unbreakable.

 

He broke out of this train of thought with a grunt when Finland’s hot and wet mouth hit the base of his cock. He pulled the Finn back by his hair until his mouth was completely off his arousal and the only thing connecting them was a string of saliva trailing from Finland’s mouth to the head of his cock, making Sweden’s stomach twist with pleasure. Finland fluttered his eyes open to look up and smile at him from in between his legs. He raised his hands from where they were resting on either side of the two men and put them on the base of Sweden’s cock, loving the way usually contained moans fell through and how now both of Sweden’s hands were tugging on his hair. He had trouble getting down all of the throbbing heat, but he forced himself to reach the bottom.

 

He could tell that Sweden was already close after a few minutes of wet heat moving on his cock, so he moved all the way off again, earning a protesting moan and a not so gentle tug on his hair. He laughed breathily at his boyfriend’s reaction and leaned back in to swirl his tongue around his head and whisper sexy words just loud enough so Sweden could hear them.

 

Almost as soon as his tongue flatly pressed against the most sensitive part of his cock, Sweden bucked his hips forward and moaned out a warning to the smaller man. Said man sat back on his haunches just in time for his face to be sprayed with hot, sticky liquid.

 

Finland licked his lips and smiled, fluttering his eyes open to look up at a completely wrecked Sweden. When their eyes met, Sweden moved his hands from their tight grip on the Finn's hair to his face. He wiped some cum off his cheeks with a finger and Finland took the finger into his mouth so he could suck it off. Sweden swore under his breath and sat all the way up so their lips could finally meet again. Finland got off his knees and unbuttoned and pulled off his pants quickly, never breaking the kiss. He whined a little into Sweden's mouth and tugged at his half taken off pants, sending a silent plea for him to take them all the way off. Sweden chuckled and shoved his pants and boxers all the way off then pulled Finland into his lap.

 

Finland wrapped his arms tightly around Sweden's neck and licked into his mouth, knowing it turned the other on when he could taste himself in Finland's mouth. He scooted a little closer so that their chests were touching and felt proud that Sweden was already getting hard again, just minutes after coming. Sweden let his hands fall tantalizingly slow down Finland's back until they gripped his still -unfortunately- covered bottom, making the smaller man shiver and push his tongue deeper in his mouth. Sweden liked this reaction so he let the tips of his fingers move to find themselves just under the elastic of the boxers.

 

Sweden rubbed circles into Finland's lower back with his thumbs and let his fingers dip lower and lower until his both his hands covered the other's ass entirely under the thin cloth. Finland whined and desperately leaned against Sweden. He unwrapped his arms from around Sweden's neck and put both hands on his chest so he could push him down on his back against the soft sheets and whisper breathless, desperate words against his lips.

 

"Fuck me, please," he moaned, pushing his dick against Sweden's hip, "I want you in me. Show me I'm yours, please, please, please."

 

Sweden grunted and flipped them over in a quick movement, which caused Finland to laugh and whisper 'finally'. However, Sweden also stood and walked to their side table, leaving a horny and red-faced Finn on the bed, to which said Finn groaned and whined in broken Finnish.

 

Sweden opened the drawer with a shaky hand and pulled out the bottle of lube. Finland's high-pitched whines made his movements even more shaky, almost dropping the bottle when he popped the cap open. He squeezed some liquid onto his fingers and stood at his full height again. He looked down at his rosy cheeked boyfriend and he almost gasped at what he saw. Finland had kicked off his boxers and put one hand in between his open legs, wrapped around his cock and the other hand tangled in his hair. His mouth hung open in a silent gasp and his eyes opened slowly. He gasped not so silently when he met Sweden's hard gaze and arched his back, sending hot shivers down both of their spines.

 

"Ruotsi, ah, please," he breathed out, pleased at the way Sweden looked so enraptured in his movements, "you still want me, yes? I want you so bad, show me how much you want me, ah."

 

Sweden couldn't hold himself back anymore and got on top of Finland, forcing his legs open all the way. His knees settled under porcelain thighs and he leaned forward to meet the Finn's soft lips again. One of his hands took Finland's hand from where it was tangled in his hair and gripped it tightly and the other lube-coated hand ran down his body until it reached his ass. He lightly touched his entrance and Finland jerked roughly and moaned loudly, scrunching up his eyes and whispering pleads to Sweden.

 

Sweden couldn't tell if it was Finland's beautiful breathless gasps or the way his grip on his hand never faltered that finally completely broke his dam of self restraint, but when it did, he lost all control he had over himself and shoved two fingers into Finland at the same time he pulled his other fingers out of the other's hand and tangled them in his hair and tugged harshly. Finland let out a choked sound and wrapped his arms around Sweden tightly, begging for more more more.

 

"All fucking mine," he whispered roughly, pushing his fingers farther into a gasping Finland, "never gonna let anyone else touch you like this, I'm the only one who can see you like this, beautiful."

 

Finland looked up at Sweden with complete reverence and moaned a long drawn out moan. His heart was beating so fast it almost hurt. He gripped the sheets by his head tightly and focused on the exquisite fingers making him feel amazing.

 

"You're so gorgeous like this, I can't believe I get you all to myself," Sweden said, adding another finger to join his others, making Finland writhe and let out a small desperate gasp, "Mm, love it when you make those sounds."

 

"I'll yell your name to the heavens if you just pretty pretty please touch me more," Finland whispered back, body burning under Sweden's teasing touches. He grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and put it under his head so he could get a better view of Sweden.

 

Sweden laughed and pulled his fingers out to reach out for some more lube to coat his cock with, "Your wish is my command, Suomi. Besides, I think I could get you to yell my name even if I didn't touch you."

 

"Mmm, probably," Finland replied, raking his eyes over the scene in front of him and almost drooling at the idea of that cock inside him, "Ruotsi, please can you, ah, hurry up with that? I want it so bad..."

 

Sweden smirked as his boyfriend trailed off and bit his lip, staring at how the Swede's hands rubbed up and down his cock. He met Finland's eyes and said, "And what is 'it', exactly?"

 

If there was one thing he knew the smaller nation liked, it was when he took dominance over him. That was a pretty broad thing to have a liking for, but Finland really did like everything in the category. He liked when Sweden grabbed his hips possessively, when he left huge hickeys where anyone could see them, and the list goes on and on. But one of his favorite things, something he really really liked, was when he said such dirty words to him. Finland gasped when he heard the Swede's voice take on that sexy tone and squeezed his eyes shut, pulling the pillow he was grasping over his face and squealing a bit.

 

"Come on, Suomi, use your words," Sweden said, kneeling above Finland again but not touching him just yet, "tell me what you want me to do,"

 

"Ah, kiitos, touch me touch me touch me," the Finn whined from underneath the pillow, bucking up his hips a little. He removed the pillow from above his face and all but threw it back at the top of the bed and whimpered, "I want you, Ruotsi, please."

 

Sweden's cheeks were red at the sight of his beautiful, blushing boyfriend and he wanted to be inside Finland so so much, but he held out a little longer and decided to go with teasing the smaller man even more. He pressed the head of his cock up against Finland's entrance and said lowly, "That's good, but try being a little more specific, honey."

 

Finland groaned and jokingly complained, “Come oooon, you know what I want, Ruotsi.”

 

“Do I?” Sweden said, keeping his cock lined up with one hand and rubbing circles into the soft, milky skin on Finland’s hip with the other, “I think I need you to tell me.”

 

The Finn covered his face with a hand and looked up at the ceiling through his fingers, “I really really want your big cock inside my ass, pretty pretty please with a million cherries on top?”

 

Sweden visibly blanched at his sudden bluntness and Finland’s cute, tinkling laughter filled the air, “Hey, you said you wanted to know! I’m just following your orders, babe.”

 

“What I ever did to deserve you, I’ll never know,” Sweden said under his breath, before pushing the head of his cock into Finland’s entrance. He immediately heard a loud gasp and rushed, whispered profanities from the small nation under him and he pushed a little more in, just barely being able to go slow enough to not hurt him.

 

Sweden pushed Finland farther onto the bed with his knees so he could get to the angle that he knew would be more enjoyable for both of them. He gripped his hips tightly with both hands and reveled in the violet eyes that looked up at him with such a pleading, trusting gaze that he could only stop for a second and appreciate the view.

 

He thought back to earlier that night when Norway was gripping these beautiful hips similar to how he was right now and he felt the same surge of jealousy. He thought of the kiss that those lips had endured back at the club and he almost growled at the images of it flashing in his mind. But, that didn’t matter anymore. Finland wasn’t being touched by anyone other than him. He was underneath him, looking as breathtaking and gorgeous as ever, smiling up at him sweetly like he wasn’t currently fueling all of Sweden’s arousal.

 

Finland reached up and brushed a few soft fingers across Sweden’s cheek, leaving a burning sensation in their wake. He bit his lip at the other’s lack of movement and wrapped his legs around his waist, trying to pull him deeper inside him. Sweden didn’t move at all and he whined childishly and pouted cutely. He played with a piece of Sweden’s hair and laughed, “Come oooon, Ruotsi, get a move on! I can’t stay here all night, I’ve got things to do!”

 

Sweden chuckled and kept his grip tight on the Finn’s hips. He pushed another inch into his small boyfriend’s tight, dizzyingly warm heat, drawing out a delicious whimper, “Hm, while I’m sure this other business you simply must attend to is very important, I think you should consider staying in my company a little while longer.”

 

He emphasized his last word by thrusting all the way into his lover and then pulling back almost all the way out again, earning a long, drawn out moan from him. The small Finn whispered quiet curses and pleads under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, long eyelashes fanning out over red cheeks. It was the most beautiful thing Sweden had ever seen.

 

Finland tightened his legs around the taller nation and said quietly, "I, ah, think I might be able to fit you into my schedule,”

 

Sweden scoffed and didn’t respond. He just pushed all the way in again and they both moaned at the amazing feeling of being so close to one another. He changed his hands’ position so that they were on Finland’s waist and he held him steady as he began a slow, sexy rhythm.

 

The room was filled with Finland’s sweet gasps and Sweden’s low grunts. They both felt as if they were the only ones in the world. Finland left feather light touches down Sweden’s face and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled him down desperately so their lips could meet again.

 

After a few blissful minutes, Sweden’s thrusts were sloppier and Finland’s whines louder. Sweden put one hand on the small of the Finn’s back and lifted him up a few inches so he could pound roughly into his little boyfriend. He could barely keep his eyes off the way the small nation’s scarlet cheeks burned his lips when he kissed it. Or the way his mussed, blonde hair fell around his face like a halo, looking shiny and pretty even with a little cum still in the bangs. Or the way his pink, kiss-swollen lips parted to release enticing sounds. Basically, Finland was angelic and Sweden was ready to thank any and every god for letting him have him.

 

Sweden closed his eyes when he felt the heat in his stomach rise to his breaking point for the second time that night. His abdomen muscles tightened and he grunted as he came inside of Finland. His hands moved instinctively to his partner’s ass as he rode out his intense orgasm. He moaned at Finland’s nails raking sharply through his hair and realized that he was coming as well. He dropped his head to the other’s chest and kept thrusting into the small man, right on his sweet spot, a perfect end to his own climax and letting Finland come long streaks on both of their stomachs.

 

He loved everything about this moment. Calming moonlight flitting in from the window, the wonderful afterglow of his orgasm, and, the most important detail, his beautiful angel mewling and writhing underneath him. Finland was babbling barely coherent sentences to himself and Sweden’s face reddened when he stopped to listen, “Love it when you cum in me, oh shit, love to be filled up, ahhh, all yours, ah ah, please take me, take what’s yours, ohhh.”

 

The Finn opened his eyes blearily and let out a happy sigh. He lowered a shaky hand from where it was tangled in Sweden’s hair and pushed some of his own hair out of his eyes. Sweden pulled his cock out of Finland and fell to the bed next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and pulling him to his chest. Finland giggled and turned around in his hold to pepper kisses on his face.

 

“Mmm, I love you so much,” he whispered, taking a break from the kisses to lay his head on his chest, “I would totally go for another round but I’m actually pretty tired! I could fall asleep on you right now, Ruotsi!”

 

“Been a long night,” Sweden said, patting lightly at Finland’s side so he scooted off him, “plus, I’m tired too, Suomi.”

 

He got up and got some clothes for both of them from the dresser, passing some to Finland as he twirled past on his way to the bathroom, humming a little. Sweden’s lips twitched and he wiped some cum off his stomach with his discarded shirt. He kicked their old clothes away and put on the old t-shirt and boxers he had grabbed. He sat down on the bed as Finland sung to himself in the bathroom. He always took a longer time to clean up than Sweden, but he did have more to clean up, so it didn’t bother him. Not that it would anyway, Sweden was willing to wait for Finland forever.

 

He sighed and laid back on the bed, finally taking off his glasses to put them on the side table and laying back against the soft pillows. When the bathroom door opened and light shone into the room, he felt his heart tug at the sight of Finland standing there in Sweden’s clothes. He laughed and Finland groaned jokingly, “Ruooootsi, it’s not funny!”

 

“Ya look cute,” he shrugged.

 

Finland laughed and hurried over to the bed. He got in between Sweden’s legs and laid so his head rested on his chest and his arms wrapped around his neck. After leaving a light kiss on his cheek, he sighed, “Gosh, I spend all that time trying to be sexy for you and you still think I’m cute! Ch, what a waste!”

 

“Think you’re sexy too, of course,” Sweden kissed the other’s nose and put both hands on the small of his back, “you’re absolutely beautiful.”

 

Finland giggled and looked away, “You’re too nice to me.”

 

Sweden frowned and hooked a finger under his chin, forcing him to make eye contact again, “Don’t say things like that.”

 

Finland laughed and ran his fingers through Sweden’s hair, “Yeah, yeah, big guy. Let’s go to sleep, maybe if we wake up early enough we can have a repeat of tonight.”

 

With a wink and a few more quick kisses, Finland laid his head down on Sweden’s chest. He tucked his feet underneath the taller nation’s leg and smiled up at him, “You’re so warm, I love sleeping with you!”

 

Sweden kissed his forehead, “Go to sleep, babe.”

 

Finland snuggled deeper into Sweden and closed his eyes. After about a minute he whispered softly, “Love being yours.”

 

“Love you being mine,” he rubbed his hand down the smaller nation’s side, “now go to sleep. I want that morning sex you promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow thank you so so so much for reading!!!!!! if you enjoyed it please please please leave a kudos!!!!!!! i love love love everyone who read this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> if you wanna contact me, please message me on my tumblr!! its ieroscarecrow.tumblr.com!!!!


End file.
